One Piece Legacy: The Gathering pirate war part 53
"... 150... 150... 150,000,000..." Zozo stared at the bounty of Tack's, and was trying not to freak out. Everyone else in the group was staring at the posters to see what was going to be the newest bounties. They were in the Hotel lobby, with the staff making lunch because Tack and Jakk were extremely hungry. "So... Tack is wanted for 150 million Berri... Well..." Zozo hid behind a chair. Malk stared at his bounty, and grinned. "Ooh, I'm wanted for 26 million. Zozo, you're wanted for 39 million. Rangton is located for 21 million. Both Taka and Ness for 10 million each, Christie for 7 million... Seems Oak is worth 17 million... And Fea is worth 90 million. Beta, is worth about 102 million... Jakk is worth 130 million... Riker is worth 185... Seems Nathan here is worth... 50 million, along with Todo being 69... And boy oh boy... Benjamin himself is worth 260 million. Well, seems like we really screwed up this time. We might be in a little trouble now. Anyone worth a hundred mil should be wanted by nearly every single marine ever. Course... Like we weren't wanted before. Am I right?" Rangton nodded, and grabbed the bounty. "Shit. I still look 320 pounds heavy. I'm about 310 or so... Maybe. You guys don't need to know how much I weigh. I'm a man who is full of mystery. Like... Why do I insist on not getting myself killed in our hair-brained ideas. Tack, next adventure we have, it should be normal. Kind of like one where we go to a resort. I can sit back, relax, and be serviced by beautiful women." Freya stared at the group, and was about to raise her hand, when Tack and Christie stood up. Tack spoke. "Guys, we didn't get to tell you guys yet, but... FEA IS DEAD! LONG LIVE FREYA!" Both Tack and Christie pumped their hands in the air, yelled, and pounded their chest. Freya stared at the sight and was weirded out. Zozo jumped out, and walked to Freya. "Ooh, so that means... Technically... You are a new crew member. Kind of." Freya shrugged. "If you say so." Taka and Ness grinned, staring at each other. "So... New recruit..." They swaggered to Freya and leaned to her, glaring at her. "New recruits have to pass a certain test. First, wash our feet. Then, you have to give us back massages. Lastly... We need to test our scripts on you. See which is funny, which is unfunny, and which is just too plain weird for us to tell you." Freya stared at them, and cracked her knuckles. - Taka and Ness heads were stuck in the ceiling, with their bodies dangling. Freya stared at Malk, Zozo, and Rangton. "Any comments?" Zozo shook his head. "None miss Freya." Malk shook his head. "Of course not. That taught us a very valuable lesson." Rangton shrugged. "Yeah. You showed us." Beta stared at his bounty, and Reck pumped his fist. "41 million! For the Grey Death!" The beta pirates cheered, and lifted both Beta and Reck in the air. "GREAT JOB BOSSES!" Jakk looked at his bounty. "... Umm... Is mine a lot?" Christie nodded. Jakk grinned and sparkled. "YAY!" Tack and Jakk jumped up and down. "We're wanted! We have super big bounties!" Freya smirked, and stared at her new bounty. "Well, I'm almost a super rookie myself." Beta was staring at his and gulped. He looked to his crew, and roared. "AHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHO'S THE BETA?! WHO'S THE BETA?! CAN I GET A HELL YEAH!" All the beta pirates cheered. "HELL YEAH!" Oak pumped his arms towards the air. "Hell yeah." Rangton glanced to Oak. "What... The hell?" "He said 'can I get a hell yeah'. So I have him a hell yeah. It was the polite thing to do." "Wow... I would call you a fruit loop if you weren't a vegetable." "Thank you for the compliment." "... O...Kay... I have somewhere else to be." "Where?" "Outside this damn hotel." Rangton scoots away. The door open, and Nathan came in, holding a log pose. "Hey guys... Good news and bad news." Rangton was behind Nathan, and looked at him. "What?" "... Well, good news! It seems i'm going to the same Island as you guys! Bad news... We have to go now!" Tack stared at Nathan, and reacted appropriately. "WHAT?!" "I'm sorry, but we must. I'm sorry, but we have too." Tack looked around, and stared at both Beta and Jakk. Tack hugged Jakk, and used his legs to grab Beta. "BETA!" "TACK!" The two hug, and Jakk tightens his hold on Tack. "TACK!" "JAKK!" The three cry, and Malk face palms. - Tack, sitting at the helm of his ship, had the boat gliding off. Tack turned around, and saw Oak with a sun hat and watering a rose bud that he had a installed to the side of the ship. Tack looked at Oak, and was staring at him. Oak looked to Tack, and waved. Tack waved back, and the two were just waving. "Mr. Tack, why did you start staring at me?" "I don't know. Well... I thought of you when I found this." Tack went to his pants, and took out a flower from Skypeia. Oak saw it, and was amazed by it. Oak stood up, and took it. "T...thank you Mr. Tack." "You're welcome." Tack grinned, and Oak grinned underneath his mask. Oak bowed, and went to find some spare soil for the flower. Oak thought of what Tack did for him, and knew that joining the crew was a rather good idea. He was sure that they would be more and more fun every day. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc